Falling Down
by Gina Maxwell
Summary: When your falling down, you know Sonny will be around....


**Hey Everyone! I am doing a one-shot because I am going to update The Academy on Fridays, and I felt like doing a one-shot. This is to Falling Down, by Selena Gomez and The Scene. Love this song!! This is my first song-fic, so tell me what you think!!**

**I don't own SWAC, Falling Down, Selena Gomez and the Scene, etc, etc**

**Enjoy!!**

**Falling Down**

**Chad's POV**

I was having the worst day of my life. First, I got lost, which is weird considering I have been at Condor Studios for over 2 years. 2nd, some kid named Gina stole my wallet.

(**I stole Chad's wallet! Yes!! No way, here's his address….) **

You know what, I'm just gonna tell you why today sucked!!

I gave Portlyn some roses since I forgot her birthday last week, but she hated me because they were made of plastic.

I got a zit. CHAD DYLAN COOPER DOESN'T GET ZITS!!!

Brenda didn't give me a steak.

I didn't see Sonny at all today.

And worst of all,

Today's my birthday.

Everyone forgot my birthday.

This was worst than last year. Much worst. I would rather have my head shoved in cake than this.

And now I go to my car to discover that my battery's gone. _Again. _I got out my cell phone and called my co-star Devon.

(**Really his name is Skyler, (: P) but I am going to call him Devon!)**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hi, you've reached Devon's phone. I'm not here so leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!!_

I hung up, knowing he wouldn't answer. Obviously he didn't want to talk to me if he didn't answer is phone the first time. I leaned against the car, and started to think. And then the worst part. It started to rain. I was now getting soaking wet. Well this is just the icing on the birthday cake I didn't have…

_Crackle,_

_Crackle,_

_Snap!!_

What was that? I looked around and didn't see anything.

_Crackle,_

_Crackle,_

_Snap!!_

There it was again! I turned to see a paparazzi ambush. They were everywhere. Wonderful. They left me sitting on the cold, wet parking lot doing what I haven't done for real in a while. Cry. The last time I had actually cried was when my puppy, Max, died when I was 11. 6 years of no crying for real.

I was sick of this. I picked myself off the ground and started trudging home, which was over 3 miles away.

_Happy Birthday to me,_

_Happy Birthday to me,_

_Happy Birthday to Chad,_

_Too bad no one cares. _

I continued to walk in the middle of the pitch black road, when headlights streaked across the road. Either this car was going to hit me, or it would stop. I could hitchhike, but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't go to jail. The car stopped, and I heard the voice of an angel.

"Chad? Chad, is that you?"

It was Sonny.

"Yeah."

"Why are you walking home?"

I explained to her everything, neglecting to mention it was my birthday. I didn't need a whole speech on how she's sorry, bla, bla, bla.

"Let me drive you home."

"No, I'm almost there." Lightning streaked across the sky right after I said that.

"Chad, get in the car."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I climbed into her car. It was an old truck. I could tell by the way in creaked when I crawled in. She started the car back up, and then started to drive to my house.

"Oh I love this song!" She squealed as Selena Gomez filled the car.

_You walk and talk like your some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spend your money You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
you_

Ughh. How could stand this song?

_When you're falling down, the worlds not spinning around you  
You  
When you're falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down_

I was falling down, but did anyone care? No.

_Without a place when you look into the mirror  
Which is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed  
Your smile is an elastic  
You gave me roses but their all just made of plastic  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
You_

I started listening closer. It sounded just like my day.

I got lost=_ You walk and talk like your some new sensation_

Some kid named Gina stole my wallet=_ You spend your money You can't get no satisfaction_

I gave Portlyn some roses since I forgot her birthday last week, but she hated me because they were made of plastic=_ You gave me roses but their all just made of plastic_

I got a zit=_ Without a place when you look into the mirror_

Devon not answering his phone=_ Pick up the phone nobodies on it, Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you_=Paparazzi

Stupid Selena. It's like she wrote the song directed at me.

"Chad. What's wrong? You seem down."

"Everyone forgot my birthday." I mumbled.

"They did?" She was shocked.

"Yeah." Sonny pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And Chad." I turned, and Sonny kissed me. It was short, but still. _Sonny kissed me! _I think my heart is going to explode.

"Happy Birthday." She pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

Ok, it's official. Best Birthday Ever.

_When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When falling down, Falling down_

**What do you guys think? **

**CHANNY FOREVER!**

**And I will update The Academy next Friday!! So mark you calendars!! (Gina, you're not promoting a concert) So? I just want to let people know!!**

**-Gina (and her mind, **_**again) **_


End file.
